jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +17 Smurfs
Node C +17 The Smurfs The year is 1413, In Europe, John and Peewit adventure bravely in the service of their king. Generally the world looks normal for 1413. However there is magic. It's old, tired and ritualized. Geograpphically this is Earth, but it plays like a D&D game with a seriously penalty on all the mages. Off in a Belgian forest there are Smurfs . These critters are 6 to 8 inches tall, sentient and live forever. They can be used as fierce accelerators for magic power, which kills them. Cats love smurfs, often to death. Consequently Smurfs are not cat people. Nor are dogs their favorites since some dogs will see Smurfs as prey or toys. The Smurf village is in a deep, dense woods, surrounded by magics that cause hallucinations and disorientation. All Smurfs are Fringeworthy, but they lost the gate - Pappa Smurf reveals that he was created at some later time, by a giant cabbage like thing. Smurfs are good at magic (They level as sorcerors) were intended as Anti-Mellor weapons, however most of the Smurf lore has been lost. The warp opens into a copse of trees - Difficult to get to and blocked far enough so that the Smufs haven't seen the warp effect. Going through the gate makes the Fringeworthy the same size as the Smurfs. going back through the gate and through another portal onto this Earth leaves the Smurfs as normally sized people. The Smurfs live in huge terhmelern tree houses that can house dozens of smurfs or fringeworthy. The warp is 324 inches from the platform side, 27" across on the Smurf side. All objects that go through are translated to 1/12th their original size and back. All other gates function normally. 'Prime:' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Beni Mounds, Bolivia 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - Smurf Village, Belgium 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Smurfs v North by Northwest (1959) 02:00 - (Locked) Smurfs v Iron Man (1968) 03:00 - Path to 04:00 - (Locked) Smurfs versus Elves (Greyhawke) 05:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus The Philadelphia Story (1940) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Smurfs versus Singing in the Rain 08:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus Elementary 09:00 - Path to 10:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus Cygnians (Prime Directive) 11:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus Witchworld 'System: ' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - Luna 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto 'Stellar ' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - Cygnus 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Alternates 01:00 - (Locked) Smurfs v North by Northwest (1959) In this Alt the Smurfs were moved to North Dakota in 1945 following their liberation from the Nazis. Somewhere in this world, agents of "The other side" have gotten documentation of the Smurfs and are smuggling the microfilm out of the country - they're about to be interfered with by a rogue advertizing executive. The warp opens in a new copse of trees, complete with Broupians and Smurfs in North Dakota 02:00 - (Locked) Smurfs v Iron Man (1968) It's 1968. Billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark was injured in a terrorist attack and his experimental jet crashed in Belgium. His life was saved by the Smurfs, and now he protects them from Victor Von Doom of Latveria who wants to dissect the Smurfs for their secrets. This is the Marvel Universe as a plain clothed supers campaign. No overt super powers or super tech. Peter Parker is an intrepid photojournalist with a magically good sense of when to duck. He frequently works with his friend the blind attorney Matt Murdock and they conflict with Drime Lord Wislon Fiske. Reed Richard and his Future Foundation (Composed mainly of himself, his wife, her brother and their friend Ben Grimm) explore the unknown and fight evil, and so on. The warp opens on the Smurf Village is what is not Starks Belgian estate. 04:00 - (Locked) Smurfs versus Elves (Greyhawke) This is a fantasy role playing world dominated by Elves. All the races are here but subservient to Elvish lords. the Smurfs are hunted creatures. they mystify the Elvish wizards who what to take them apart to find out WHY. 05:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus The Philadelphia Story (1940) In 1789, Belgian war hero Johan Peewit moved to Philadelphia. The Peewits became poart of the Philadephia Main Line Society. Now in 1940, Tracy Peewit is being wooed by he ex, Dexter Haven and Reporter Mike Connor. In her palatial estate the Smurfs get ready to join the celebration, covertly. 07:00 - Smurfs versus Singing in the Rain It's 1927. what used to be the Smurf Village was flattened by German Artillery during The Great War, Now it's a village of closed mouthed Belgian former refugees who protect their smurf friends and don't say nothin' to the authorities. 08:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus Elementary It's 2013, and the great grandchildren of the original villagers still protect their little friends and definitely don't say nothin' to the man. 10:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus Cygnians (Prime Directive) An uninhabited Earth. The Smurfs were hard pressed. their village protected them from the wild life, but not much else did. Outside their walls is a death trap of wolves and other predators who find Smurfs yummy. These guys have been found by a scouting mission from the Cygnians from Star Fleet Universe. Except that many of the major races are missing from this iteration of the Star Fleet Universe. The Cyngians are puzzled over why so many sentient species just ceased to exist 10,000 years ago. These Cygnians have Slow Hyper Drivers and other Early Default Tech. They are spreading out and encountering other races, and the mystery of what scoured known Space 10,000 years ago 11:00 - (Locked) Smurfs Versus Witchworld '' Here the Smurf Village is on the edge of the Green Valley and they are considered a prize for magical questers, something they assidiously avoid. 'Stellar ' ''02:00 - Cygnus '' The Cygnians are a Matriarchical species, who are very good at math and computers. PD Universe: 18,13 it's 1413 out here, too General State: 18, 15: While severalk Cyngian Matriarchs vie for dominance, this is a social battle and doesn't unduly damage anyone's calm. Knowledge: 4, 8: No knowledge of the Fringepaths, vague hints t weird creatures who come through a hole in the air in old stories. Technology: 11, 15, while comparable to 1413 Earth, they are advanced in Math and physics and trying to form a steampunk tech base. ''10:00 - Grexian General Status: 7,8 - The Grexians are not doing well and are embattled by Antz. Knowledge: 10, 4 the Grexians retain no knowledge of the Fringepaths Technology: 7, 14 they are solidly 1950s technology and not liable to lose it for any reason. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes